FNaTI and NBD RP Wiki:Adding a New Character
This guide will walk you through the dos and don'ts of adding your very own, fan-made character for FNaTI or NBD. Basic Things Every Page Needs To start off, categories. All Categories and What They're used for * Five Nights at Treasure Island: used for characters that would appear for the current version of the game. * Nightmare Before Disney: used for characters who would appear in the current version of NBD. * Original FNaTI: used for characters that would appear in the very first version of the game. * Remastered 1.0: used for characters who would appear in the Remastered 1.0 of the game. * Remastered 2.0: used for characters who would appear in the Remastered 2.0 of the game. * Remastered 3.0: used for characters who would appear in the Remastered 3.0 of the game. * Classic NBD: used for characters who would appear in the original version of NBD. * Male: Used for male characters. * Female: Used for female characters. * Fan Made Characters: Added to all character pages * Fan Made Toons: Used for toon characters. * Fan Made Ink-Blots: Used for Ink-Blot characters. * Fan Made Nightmares: Used for nightmare characters. * Fan Made Humanoids: Used for human-like characters (not including actual humans) * Fan Made Humans: Used for human characters. * Your Username's Fan Makings: Used for pages made by you, if you'd like to add it. * Night 1: Used for characters who first appear, on Night 1. * Night 2: Used for characters who first appear, on Night 2. * Night 3: Used for characters who first appear, on Night 3. * Night 4: Used for characters who first appear, on Night 4. * Night 5: Used for characters who first appear, on Night 5. * Night 6: Used for characters who first appear, on (a potential) Night 6. * Custom Night: Used for characters who only appear on the Custom Night. * Mickey Mouse-Related Character: Used for the character that your character is based off of. ** Example: Mickey Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, etc. Headings (In Order) # Description: Used to make a summary of your character, must be included, but can be left blank if you prefer. # Appearance: Used to Describe how your character looks, must be included. # Behavior: Where and when your character moves, and how to get rid of them, must be included. # Trivia: Lists fun facts about your character, optional. Tabbers (If you need help with tabbers, please contact any staff member) * Overview: Contains all the above headers and main information. * Gallery: Shows off images of your character in game. * Audio: Possible audio your character uses. (NOTE: If your page doesn't have anything more than the overview section, your page isn't required to have tabbers) Other Smaller Things Your Page Should Have * An Infobox, if you cannot add one yourself, contact any staff member. * The first time your characters name appears, put it in bold. * The game it appears in, put in in italics. Dos of making a Character * Distort them in some way, especially if they appear in the newest version of the game. * Use another character besides Mickey Mouse, there are plenty of Mickey Mouse characters, to name a few: ** Minnie Mouse ** Goofy ** Donald Duck ** Daisy Duck ** Clara Cluck ** Oswald the Lucky Rabbit ** Ortensia/Sadie ** Francine "Fanny" Cottontail ** Homer the Cat ** Clarabelle Cow ** Horace Horsecollar ** Pete * Try to make your character as unique as possible. * If you're character is made is Remastered 2.0, 3.0 or the current, your character has to be a toon, if in the original or Remastered 1.0, they have to be suit based characters. Don'ts of Making a Character * Put a random character in photo-negative and call it original, these pages will likely be deleted. * "Normal-ize" a character. Basically, taking any Disney character and not altering it, calling it "Normal."